jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Nutella
= Hi = Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Bild:Fisto_Unduli_Tano.jpg Hi Leute! Willkommen Hallo Kit Fisto 25 bzw. Lukas! Herzlich willkommen in Jedipedia. Eine schöne Benutzerseite hast du schon auf die Beine gestellt. Dort habe ich auch gelesen, dass du befürchtest, wieder gelöscht zu werden. Diese Angst kann ich dir eigentlich nehmen, denn hier wird niemand einfach so gesperrt und gelöscht schon gar nicht. Wenn du nichts schlimmes hier verbrochen hast oder es noch tun wirst, dann kannst du hier völlig sorgenfrei Artikel lesen, verbessern oder sogar komplett neu schreiben. Sei mutig, aufgeschlossen gegenüber Ratschlägen und Kritik und du brauchst überhaupt keine Angst vor unseren Administratoren, den anderen Benutzern und speziell Ben Kenobi haben. Hier wird auch niemand wegen seinem Alter oder so ausgegrenzt, falls du daran gedacht hast. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:56, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) Vorschau Hallo Kit Fisto 25, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. }| }}} Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion 19:42, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) Quellen nachtragen Quellen werden nur Nachgetragen, wenn sie im entsprechenden Artikel auch verwendet wurden. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 09:49, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :So weit ich weiß, wurden sie es auch.--Kit Fisto 25 10:02, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Häufig kommen Infos in mehreren Quellen vor. Es ist deshalb nicht zwingend nötig, sowas zu ergänzen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 14:03, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Ach so, danke--'Kit Fisto 25' 17:07, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Signatur Hallo Kit Fisto 25, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, diese ganzen Sonderzeichen aus deiner Signatur zu entfernen? Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:53, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :kein Problem!--[Fisto 25|\_|`´[_/)Kit Fisto 25(\_`´|_/]] 19:54, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::schon fertig!--Kit Fisto 25 19:56, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::danke Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:08, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Star Wars Battel Front 2 Hi Kit Fisto 25 auf deiner Benutzerseite stand das du nicht weißt wie man Helden spielt das ist ganz einfach.Wenn du bei Soforteinsatz bist musst du bei Global gucken du etwas weiter drunter steht Helden.Dann stellts du Timer ein und stellst die beiden ach wie heißen die jetzt naja diese Balken wo helden wiedereinstieg steht und das da drunter oder darüber weiß ich jetzt nicht,nach links stellen.Wenn du aus Star Wars Battelfront draußen bist musst du es wieder von vorne einstellen.Darv Maul 08:51, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich weiß, ich meinte bei Battlefront 1. Ich habe nur Vorahnungen, wie man dort einen Helden spielen kann, will es aber von irgentwem genauer wissen, denn ohne Helden ist es schwer. --- Kit Fisto 25 - 09:42, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) Mann kann bei battelfront 1 keinen Helden spielen aber mann kann einstellen das eine Jedi bzw. ein Sith in den Kampf kommt.Darv Maul 10:54, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) Ich habe mir gerade noch mal das Vido angeguckt ich glaube das musse in Cheat sein.Darv Maul 10:59, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe eben herausgefunden, ohne zu wissen, ob es war ist, dass man, wenn man die Kampagne auf schwer durchspielt, oder alle Galaxis-Eroberungen schafft, einen Helden spielen kann. Außerdem kannst du ein : vor dein Geschriebenes setzten, damit es übersichtlicher wird. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, - Kit Fisto 25 - 20:39, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) Conversaison Pack Wie kann man das Conversaison Pack 1.9 downloaden? Ist es nicht dasselbe wie das 2.0? Boss 20:03, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Convopack bekommste von Filefront also hier http://starwarsbattlefront.filefront.com/file/Star_Wars_Battlefront_Conversion_Pack;94154 holen. Downloade es erst einmal dann kann ich dir erklären wie man es installiert. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:13, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wie lange dauert das? Da steht jetzt Wird in 4 Stunden geöffnet. Boss 20:29, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Dann musst du, falls es nicht von alleine Passiert, im Dateieneordner von Star Wars Battlefront II einen Ordner namens Add-On machen. Dort kannst du den Dateienordner vom Conversions Pack hinverschieben. Das Conversions Pack 1.9 und 2.0 ist glaube ich das Selbe. Nur, um so höher die Zahl, desto besser der Download!--80.187.104.16 19:20, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Oh, hab mich nicht eingeloggt!--- Kit Fisto 25 - 19:21, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich hab mir das gedownloadet und habe ein paar Fragen: 1. Ändert sich dadurch auch Galaxis Eroberung und Kampagne? 2. Kann man nicht eine Raumschlacht irgendwo anders machen, als über dem Planet, wo die Sternenschmiede ist? 3. Wie heißt die Mapkarte, wo man in einem Raumschiff ist und wenn man Rebellen nimmt, dass dann als Held Lowbacca nehmen kann? 4. (Gehört nicht zu 2.0) Gibt es auch andere Convopacks mit anderen Karten? Boss 13:24, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::1. beides bleibt gleich. :::::2. Irgendwo kannst du dir was downloaden, das heißt Raum: Todesstern. :::::3. Das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe eine Karte, wo alles vom Spiel beschrieben ist. Aber der Laptop, wo das drauf war, ist zu Reperatur gebracht worden. Das kann ich dir erst sagen, wenn wir ihn wieder bekommen. :::::4. Ja, die gibt es. Guck mal bei Google unter "Battlefront II conversion download". :::::Wusstest du, bei Google kannst du auch Battlefront Map Editor eingeben. Wenn du den gedownloadet hast, kannst du dir eigene Maps erstellen. Kit Fisto 25 15:38, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Auf Endar Spire kannst du Lowbacca mit den Rebellen spielen. Wir haben jetzt den alten Laptop wieder. Jetzt kannst du mich eigentlich alles über das Conversions Pack 1.9 fragen^_^ Kit Fisto 25 08:51, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Moment mal. Ist bei dir der Name des Maps oder ne Abkürzung? Bei mir steht (Bei den neuen Karten) z.B. NPT (Naboo Prototyp) und noch so einige Zahlen usw. Ist es bei dir auch? Boss 08:55, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ne, bei mir ist das nicht. Guck mal diese Tabelle hier an :::::::Planetenbeispiel Sag mir einfach 'nen Planeten, ich kann dir in so einer Tabelle zeigen, wen du da spielen kannst^_^ Auf dieser Seite gibts den Map Editor. Kit Fisto 25 09:19, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Bei mir ist Alderaan AB1%s %s. So steht es nicht bei dir oder? Boss 09:47, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Ne, meins heißt Alderaan. Guck mal bei Arbeitsplatz>Lokaler Datenträger(C:)>Programme>LucasArts>Star Wars Battlefront II>Game Data>Addon>BF1>Data>_LVL_PC>AB1. Falls du das Pack in AB1 mit einem Programm öffnen kannst, guck, ob du den Namen ändern kannst. Kit Fisto 25 20:29, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Meinst du, dass die Namen so im Ordner oder im Spiel sind? Hier kannst du dir auch was downloaden. Kit Fisto 25 20:39, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::Es kann sein, dass unsere Conversions Packs unterschiedliche Maps haben. Ich habe meins von AlexSecura Kit Fisto 25 22:58, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::::Ich hab das genommen, wo Shadowsith es gesagt hat. (Also bei dieser Frage die hellblaue 1 oben. Dort bin ich draufgegangen) Und kannst du mir sagen, wo die Endar Spire bei der Soforteinsatzliste steht? Boss 13:58, 19. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::::Das suche ich auch gerade. Es steht in meiner Spielkarte. Aber ich finde es bei Soforteinsatz nicht. Kannst du in deiner Version alle Maps spielen? Ich kann zB Naboo:Theed und das vorherige Naboo nicht mehr spielen, genau wie Kashyyyk. Ich kann keines der Kashyyyks spielen. "Nach meinen Informationen müsste es unter Endor stehen, aber da ist es nicht."(Obi-Wan zu Jocasta Nu, aber etwas verändert). Ich glaube, im Spiel ist es nicht. Ich liste dir mal meine Spielkarte mit der Planetenliste ab. Orginal: kQ=keine Quellen und dieser Charakter existiert in der Jedipedia nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist er von jmd von Filefront erfunden worden. KotOR für Star Wars Battlefront 2 Conversion Pack 2.0 kannst du dir hier downloaden.^^ Kit Fisto 25 16:51, 19. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe die Endar Spire gefunden. Bei mir ist die Karte zwischen Dagobah und Endor. Boss 07:58, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habe Endar Spire in meinem Download nicht. Kit Fisto 25 12:53, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Boss, du kannst noch mal hier gucken. Kit Fisto 25 00:30, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Smiley Hi 25, hättest du Lust, einen Smiley von Kit Fisto zu malen? Luke Skywalker II 22:26, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Na klar, aber immer doch! Er wird dann Bild:Kit Fisto.gif heißen. Grüße aus dem Jedi-Rat, Kit Fisto 25 22:35, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Cool, danke. Du darfst in aber nicht in deiner signatur verwenden da die Verwendungen sonst überfült werdn.--Luke Skywalker II 22:43, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::ich weiß. Eben habe ich mir Diskussionsseiten von anderen Nutzern durchgelesen. Einschließlich die von Admiral Ackbar. Die "Herstellung" des Smileys wird so 1-180 Minuten dauern. Falls ich jetzt noch anfangen kann. Liebe Grüße Kit Fisto 25 22:56, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::ne, heute klappt das nicht mehr, sorry Kit Fisto 25 23:45, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::so, habe eben angefangen, ich sag dir bescheid, wenn er fertig ist! Kit Fisto 25 ::::::hab ihn fertig. Kann ihn aber nicht reinsetzen^^. Kit Fisto 25 19:51, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) Offline Hallo, verschiedene Lebensformen, uns'rer Computer ist nicht mehr vor Viren geschützt und so lange darf ich nicht in Jedipedia. Eigentlich sind hier, so weit ich weiß, keine Viren, aber ich darf nicht. Das könnte 2 Wochen oder 3 Tage dauern. Ihr könnt mir aber, falls ihr dort seid, in Schuelervz schreiben. Dort darf ich noch hin. Bis in 2 Wochen oder 3 Tagen! Euer Kit Fisto 25 oder Kiiiiiit Fiiiiiiisto. Kit Fisto 25 21:37, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) :bin wieder da! ^_^ Kit Fisto 25 19:52, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Das ging schnell. Du hast ja ein Smiley gemacht, hab ich gelesen. Wie macht man einen? Boss 20:27, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Entweder mit Hand, fotographieren und Hochladen (klappt nicht so gut) oder bei einem Malprogramm am PC zum Beispiel Paint. Kit Fisto 25 20:30, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Was für ein Malprogramm hast du? Boss 17:47, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Mein Malprogramm ist leider nur Paint. so weit ich weiß, ich das das schlechteste. Ich habe meinen gemalt, aber ich kann ihn nicht auf den PC und so in Jedipedia bringen. Kit Fisto 25 20:13, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ein recht gutes GNU Zeichenprogramm ist GIMP (GNU Image Manipulator). Das Programm hat sehr viele Funktionen professioneller Programme und ist (dank GNU) umsonst, erfordert allerdings einiges an Einarbeitung. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 13:30, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Danke, ich versuchs! Kit Fisto 25 14:50, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Geht nicht, wir haben Vista und da steht, dass es darauf nicht geht Kit Fisto 25 15:34, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) :[http://www.gimp.org/windows/ GIMP should run on any NT-based version of Windows (NT4, 2000, XP or Vista).] Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:31, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::danke. Kit Fisto 25 14:40, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) WLs Sind die WLs auf deine eigenen Seiten wirklich nötig? May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 08:11, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Also, vielleicht wenn jemand das Conversions Pack 1.9 sucht: gibt er/sie vielleicht Battlefront II Conversions Pack 1.9 oder Battlefront 2 Conversions Pack 1.9 ein. Unter diesen Namen ist es nicht gespeichert. Dann muss er/sie erstmal viel ausprobieren und suchen, bis er/sie es hat. Kit Fisto 25 11:17, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Es sollte grundsätzlich keine Weiterleitungen aus dem Artikelnamensraum in andere Namensräume geben mit Ausnahme von Hauptseite und den Jedipedia:Abkürzungen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:34, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ok. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego)14:29, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) An Christian H. !Hallo, bitte den Text nicht schreichen, ist ja meine Disku! Danke! Es hat jetzt nicht mit Jedipedia zu tun, aber Christian H, wer auch immer du bist, wenn ich dir bei SVZ antworten soll, musst du einstellen, dass jeder dir eine Nachricht schicken kann. Sonst geht das nicht! кїт гıѕто ²ى -- Kommunikation|Lego 14:29, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kann es sein das du sauer bist Hallo Kit Fisto 25, Kann es sein das du auf mich sauer bist, weil ich dich darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe, dass deine WLs unnötig sind? Weil ich meine erst fragst du mich warum ich meine Benutzterseite so gestallte und jetzt gibst du dem Artikel an dem mit Anakin und Ben gearbeitet habe ein Kontra mit der Begründung das etwas über Kits und Shaaks Beziehung fehlt? Es gibt keine einzige Quelle in der erwähnt wird das Kit und Shaak miteinander befreundet sind. Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher ob sie je zusammen gearbeitet haben. Vor allem wundert mich das, weil wir eig. miteinander immer gut klargekommen sind. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn wir das klären würden und wieder gut miteinander auskommen würden. Natürlich kann es sein das ich das ganz anders als du sehe. Das soll jetzt keine Anschuldigung sein und du musst natürlich dein Kontra nicht zurücknehmen, sondern möchte ich das wir gut zusammen arbeiten können. Also bitte nicht sauer sein. Gruß und ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 7. Jun. 2009, 01:05 :Nein Shaak Ti, ich bin wirklich nicht sauer auf dich, ich finde dich nett! :) Und mit Kits und Shaak Tis Beziehung, dass habe ich hier mal irgendwo in Jedipedia gelesen. Keine Ahnung mehr wo und wann. Also, auf jedenfall bin ich nicht sauer ;) ich habe keinen Grund dazu. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 01:16, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Es kann sein, dass du es mit der Beziehung zwischen Kit Fisto und Aayla Secura verwechselt hast. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 01:22, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ok da bin ich aber erleichtert. Und danke das du mich nett findest. ;-) ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 01:23, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::An Sol: Vielleicht, weiß ich nicht mehr genau. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 01:32, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kit Fisto Welche Quellen hast du denn alle vom Kit? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:07, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Nur: Ep2, Ep3, Clone Wars5, In den Fängen von Grievous und die Spiele, in denen er vorkommt. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 20:14, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Und woher weißt du das Kit und Aayla in der Schlacht von Kamino mitkämpfen? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:48, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Hab ich in 'nem Comic gesehen. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego)20:50, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Fanfiction Hi Kit Fisto 25, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Kit Fisto 25 Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der ''Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 23:26, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Gut, ich nehm das Fan-Fiction raus. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 16:36, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kopiert? Hallo Kit Fisto 25, wie ich gesehen habe, hast du einen Abschnitt im Artikel Kit Fisto verfasst. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass dieser Abschnitt sehr dem ähnelt, der auch in dem Artikel Saesee Tiin geschrieben wurde. Und das kopieren von Artikeln bzw. Abschnitten ist hier in der Jedipedia verboten. Deswegen würde ich dich bitten den Abschnitt, wenn du die Quelle überhaupt hast, komplett umzuschreiben. Falls du die Quelle nicht hast muss ich dich leider bitten den Abschnitt herauszunehmen, da man Artikel nur mit Offiziellen Quellen schreiben darf. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:53, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Also, ich habe die Quelle in Jedipedia und den Abschnitt gelesen. Aber ich konnte es jetzt nicht besser formulieren, also nehme ich es jetzt raus. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 16:36, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Man darf Sachen nur aus Quellen schreiben, die man vorliegen hat. Auch Jedipedia Artikel können Fehler enthalten, deshalb kann man diese auf keinen Fall als Quelle heranziehen. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 18:14, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ok. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 19:20, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ich nett? Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass ich für dich nett bin? Ich hab ja nichts dagegen, aber warum? Boss 19:38, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich find dich einfach nett. Sollte ich dich unfreundlich finden? кїт гıѕто ²ى (Kommunikation|Lego) 19:43, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Nein, nein. Ist schon ok. Boss 19:46, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Hoth (jedi) Hi Kit, ich wollt dir nur mal sagen auf deiner Unerseite (Conervation bla bla) Heißt es Hoth(Jedi) würde es nicht geben/wäre erfunden worden stimmt aber nicht siehe hier Hoth (Jedi) --''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore ' 19:52, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST): :Nein, das ist ein Missverständniss: Hoth Jedi ist nicht Hoth (Jedi). Der Hoth Jedi von Conversions Pack 1.9 ist ein Mensch in Pilotenrüstung von Hoth mit einem blauen Lichtschwert. Der ist unkanonisch. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- blablabla 19:59, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Von Hoth kann eigentlich nich sein ,da dort keine Menschen in dem Sinne lebten aber das könnte hinkommen weil Hoth (Jedi) hat uch n blaues --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore ' 20:01, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Nein, er hat Pilotenrüstung, die von Hoth ist. Nein, das ist der nicht. Hoth Jedi heißt eigentlich Hoth Jedi(X97B86F3). Wie gesagt, der ist unkanonisch. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- blablabla 20:05, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Es könnte aber auch Luke Skywalker sein oder ? --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore ' 20:07, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Glaub mir, ich habe das Spiel 3 Mal durchgespielt und ich kann dir sagen, dass das nicht Luke Skywalker ist auch nicht jemand anderes ist. Das ist Hoth Jedi(X97B86F3) кїт гıѕто ²ى -- blablabla 20:09, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Tabelle Hi Kit, Kannst du mir eine Vorlage für eine Tabelle geben? Boss 19:36, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST)